A Ninjago Christmas
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: The ninja's first Christmas with Garmadon & the kids. Oh how will this holiday end up after the Halloween fiasco? Hopefully a little better if the Christmas tree doesn't burn down or everyone ends up getting each other those scratchy, tacky Christmas sweaters everyone hates as white elephant gifts. Let's hope everyone will get along.
1. Chapter 1

By mid November, snow would always fall in dribs and drabs in central Ninjago, covering the city in waves of light powder, just before the heavy storms would come in late December and January. When the snow started falling, the more people were getting excited for Christmas.

_"Just hear those sleigh bells ringing and ring-ting-tingling too, come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh together with you…"_

"Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling you-oo…" Nya quietly sang and hummed along to the radio as she flipped through a Christmas catalogue she got in the mail while drinking her hazel nut flavored coffee. It was Black Friday and she was dreading having to push through massive crowds of people and wait in lines for literally hours and all with the boys.

Besides Halloween, Christmas was just as big for Ninjago, if not bigger. There was even a whole song and dance for the big Christmas tree lighting in the city square on December first.

"Hey Nya; almost ready to go?" Zane walked into the teacher's lounge.

The students were at home for Thanksgiving weekend so the five teachers were able to relax more than usual. On Monday, the children would come back and they would all decorate the school together then the team would scope out a Christmas tree or two.

"Yea I'm just about…" She stood up. Nya loved Christmas, it was the game of grab it before someone else got to it she didn't like but then again, they were ninja so it wouldn't be all that hard. She walked to the sink to rinse her mug out and placed in the dishwasher for later. "The others over at Lloyd's already?"

"I think so…" the blonde frowned, trying to remember where Jay, Kai, and Cole ran off to.

Nya grabbed her red pea coat, slipping it on while grabbing the keys to the bus. "Okay then, I'll fire the bus up since it's freezing and I don't want to ride in the back of Cole's truck".

* * *

><p>"I want a laptop for Christmas…" Mel was trailing behind Garmadon, pestering him about everything and anything electronic. "Can I? Can I?" she repeated over and over again. At first he tried ignoring her but she simply refused to be. "They look cool when I used one at the library… and someone told me you can do even more than what they had on their computers!"<p>

"Melanie!" he shouted and turned around, losing his patience with the fifteen year old. She flinched a little and he sighed, "Just… please… you're not the only one…" he referred to her sisters and brothers and the other kids. "I know what you want and I understand this is your first Christmas in years with a family… don't worry, you'll get something…" She lowered her head and nodded a little. "Good… I mean you don't see Lloyd making extensive listens like a little five year old-"

"DAAAAD!" Lloyd slid out in his socks. Guess he spoke too soon. "Can I get the new game station seven!?" He showed the flyer, bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited. "If you get it today it comes with Fist to Face 3 and Sitar Legend 5 with the exclusive flying V console!"

"Lloyd this game station is five hundred dollars even with the Black Friday discount; are you kidding me-?"

Mel looked at it too and had a grin on her pale face that resembled Lloyd's a little too much for the older man's liking. He knew that look, and it was the look of 'I want that a lot'. She looked up, "I change my mind Garmadon, I want that too!" she looked back at Lloyd. "You have a good eye my good sir! Now what other kinds of games are there!?" she looked back at the catalogue.

"No one is getting anything but coal if you keep pestering me!" he shouted at them because they both seemed to be ignoring him as normal. The two teenagers shut their mouths and looked at him with wide eyes, afraid he would Spinjitsu them into the wall and they really would get nothing for Christmas.

"HEY! Did someone say game station seven Black Friday bundle!?" Victor, Arnold, Donnie, and Jean stuck their heads in. Garmadon threw his arms in the air and just walked away from them, done with the conversation before it could even have a chance to continue.

* * *

><p>Michaela, Natalie, Emily, and Camilla were trading off cookie cutters as they stamped the dough on the tray, making candy canes, trees, angels, and other Christmas shapes. Torrin was trying to help make another batch of batter, clumsily cracking eggs, spilling goop all over her hands instead.<p>

"Oh no…" the brunette bit her lip, looking upset at the mess of yoke and whites she made on the counter.

Misako looked back, "It's okay…" she got another egg out and tapped it on the rim of the silver bowl, making a smaller crack, digging her finger in to carefully break open the rest of the way, "Like that… you did okay, just don't tap it so hard or it'll break too easily and egg shells get in the batter".

Torrin nodded and went to wash her hands. "Okay…" she answered and went to try again while Misako went to grab the Lysol to disinfect the counter.

"I smell baking!" Cole stuck his head in, sniffing the air. "I smell…" he sniffed again, "Sugar cookies and…" he frowned. "Cherry pie!" he looked at Misako, "What? No cake?"

"Well you know Garmadon likes pie…" she shrugged. "I'll make you a fruitcake later," she winked at the earth ninja who seemed happier about that.

"Cole!" the four younger girls with flour smeared on their shirts looked back with smiles. They set down their cookie cutters and ran over to where he, Jay, and Kai were in the hallway. "We missed you guys!" Natalie hugged them all tightly first before the other girls did.

Kai ruffled the blonde's hair, "Hey, we just saw you guys yesterday at Thanksgiving!" he reminded them.

"So are making your Christmas lists yet ladies?" Jay picked Emily up and side hugged Camilla. They quickly nodded. "Because I have a feeling the Christmas Ninja is gonna come by!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Come on Jay that is the dumbest thing ever… everyone knows it's Santa Claus… not… whatever you just said…" He then remembered when the Venomari spit venom in his eyes and thought Nya's mech was Santa when Lloyd was still a kid and unleashed the Serpentine by accident. He quickly shut up before someone would bring it up and tell the girls.

The girls giggled anyways as the two friends bickered. The kids could be a pain in the butt but at least they were also sweet and friendly to them. It was one of the only places people still respected them as ninja, after all, Garmadon was teaching them how to be one.

"Sorry, I was cleaning up a mess…!" Misako walked over when she was done with her task and hugged the three boys. "I take it you're looking for Lloyd; right?" she dried her hands off on a towel because they were still wet. They nodded and she pointed to the hall, "I have a feeling he's pestering Garmadon about getting something expensive no doubt…"

It was always like Lloyd to have expensive taste in literally everything he looked at, especially video games. Ever since he was little he wanted the most expensive toy on the shelf and maybe the couple spoiled him a little too much. The worst part now was Mel, her brothers, and the other boys were now hooked on video games too like he was.

"You gonna come shopping with us?" Cole picked up Michaela who prompted him to. "We're going in a few minutes as soon as Zane and Nya come by to pick us up…"

Misako nodded after thinking about it for a minute, "Yea I think I will definitely-"

"Can we come too!?" Camilla abruptly shouted her idea, looking very excited. "We've never been to the mall before!"

"Pleeeeeeease Misako!?" Torrin stopped what she was doing and ran over to help plead. The five girls in the kitchen begged together to go too with their wide, innocent eyes.

"Well… how can I say no to that?" Misako sighed, folding her arms but smiled. "I guess you guys need some warmer clothing anyways… I'd hate to see you guys in nothing but those thin sweatshirts! Go get dressed and ask the others if they want to come as well".

"YAY!" They all shouted in unison and Emily and Michaela hopped down from Jay and Cole's arms, running down the hall to find the others and tell them they were all allowed to go to the mall with the ninja.

"Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea? Like… you know they're troublemakers and like to take off and it'll be crowded… they can get lost," Kai thought out loud. "And not to mention the younger ones start to cry when they get lost…"

Misako scratched the back of her head, "Well I mean they have to learn to behave in public so… why not?"

"I'm not even going to ask "What could possibly go wrong?" this time…" Kai shook his head and walked outside again to see Zane and Nya driving up. He had a knack for jinxing everyone with that line.

The ninja just hoped things would run a little smoothly today instead of some huge mess happening like a normal day. Then again, they were taking the kids to the mall, that could turn sour in less than ten minutes.

**Whoop! Started posting this story at long last... I thought it'd be funny to start the story with Black Friday shopping because it's gonna be funny. I have pry two chapters dedicated to that. **

**So yea this story is looking to be around 10 possible chapters, perhaps a little more give or take my ability to write. Last chapter is gonna be on Christmas and I can assure you, no pranks or creepy things that will confuse you like the Halloween one. **

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you'll like what I have planned this year because I was never good at holiday stuff, especially when I did Star Wars ones *covers face at the memories* but I'm looking improve and change all of that! ^-^ See ya guys later!**

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

"This was the worst idea in the history of worst ideas…" Nya grumbled as the school bus was filled with the fourteen rowdy kids that belonged to Garmadon, all singing some Christmas song off key because hardly any of them could actually sing. Not only this; but the guys seemed to be right there with them as she drove on and she knew they too could not sing when doing it with a bunch of kids.

"Patience Nya… you must have patience with them…" Wu sighed, looking back as Darreth started his own little "solo"; as he announced it as. "Then again, maybe sometimes silence really is the best thing…" he corrected himself and Nya chuckled a little. Leave it to Wu to make her laugh.

There was a lot of traffic in the city as they tried to get to the biggest mall in the whole of the land. She expected it though, but this was why she wished it was just the six in Cole's truck listening to "Last Christmas" or something along those lines, not Darreth singing "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". It could be worse of course, they could get rammed by an impatient driver or something along those lines.

It took an hour to finally get there. Garmadon wished he had a collar and leash for all fourteen anxious and easily excitable children, this too including Lloyd.

"So who's going where?" Nya stopped everyone before they went inside. "Just so I can keep tabs on everyone being it's a madhouse in there…" she gestured to the people rushing inside the mall. "For one, I'm going to Macy's with Zane and then I'm hitting Hot Topic, Icing, and Payless…"

"Gamestop!" Lloyd shouted which made the other kids start to chatter, wanting to go there as well.

"No no no," Garmadon put his foot down, "No videogames! Not after you showed me that flyer earlier!" he looked at his wife, "Keep all the credit cards _away_ from him and the others!" They both remembered literally half of the group was professional pick-pocketers.

"I'll take the younger ones and go into JC Penny and then Hallmark…" Misako sighed, trying to group the girls and a couple of the boys together. "You can meet up with the older kids in a little bit so I can do some shopping with them…" she looked at her husband who just sighed.

"I'm going into Radioshack," Jay shrugged. "Then I guess I'll meet up with Kai and Cole". He looked at the red and black ninja.

"Well Cole and I are just gonna browse and see what we'll find… until then" Kai told his sister. "What about you guys sensei?" he looked at the other adult there with Darreth.

"I suppose I'll help keep an eye on them," he looked back at Mel and the other boys who tried their best to give innocent, angel like smiles at him, it wouldn't work because they were already known to make trouble for his poor brother.

"I will go scope out on my own," Darreth just said. "I shall surprise you all better than last year".

"Yea last year was a surprise when you gave me that Build-a-Bear Workshop gift card," Jay tried to contain his snickering.

Nya just nodded, making mental notes of everyone. "Well, just text me if you wanna meet up somewhere… don't forget; I'm shopping for gifts so don't bother trying to spy on me…" she started off for the escalator with a smirk.

"Okay, come on girls…" Misako held onto Michaela and Emily's hands. "See ya later honey!" And everyone else also split up to go do their own errands.

"Yea…" he sighed and looked back at Mel, Lloyd, Victor, Chase, Jean, Donnie, Arnold, and Isaiah who were left with him. Of course it would be them. He always got the difficult ones. "Well alright guys, where do you want to go first?" he asked them.

"Can I go to the Sony store?" Mel asked hopefully.

He debated it for a minute and sighed, "If that's where the others want to go first then okay…" There were no objections and the girl and boys went there first. "But you will not buy anything!" he tried to drill it into their brains. Wu just walked along behind, knowing that would easily be turned around if the kids had anything to say about it.

* * *

><p>Nya chuckled looking at the tacky Christmas sweaters on a rack in Macy's, "So which one would you wear?" she looked back at Zane. "I think the sparkly snowman one is good for you". She held it up in front of light blonde ninja, trying imagine it on him.<p>

"You are not really going to buy them?" Zane looked at her. "Are you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course not Zane, come on… I was gonna get my brother something way nicer than this… but I mean… there is that white elephant gift we did last year, and that was pretty funny."

"I suppose it was," Zane smiled, remembering the year prior, how Lloyd was stuck with wind up jewelry box and Cole got a ballerina tutu, which of course was not ironic whatsoever. "Okay get it… I would love to see who ends up with it."

Nya pulled it off the rack and looked back. They had so many other patterns. In fact, there were ten different patterns to be exact. The black haired teen couldn't resist and bought one of everything, a silly idea forming in her mind. Maybe she wouldn't save these for the surprise swap gifts.

* * *

><p>Kai looked around Urban Outfitters, "What would Nya like?"<p>

"Nothing they got here…" he looked at the rack. "I mean this stuff is stupid expensive and it doesn't even look that good… you could buy something at Walmart and it'll look nicer than this…" the earth ninja frowned. "And do you really think your sister is into these kinds of clothes? I mean… honestly…" he looked at an ankle length denim skirt that came with a graphic tank top and saw the green high top sneakers that the mannequin was paired with.

"What is this place's slogan? Pay a fortune to look poor?" the taller one shook his head and Kai seemed to agree and followed him out. "Maybe Jay's having better luck on stuff… you know he's probably spending the most on her just because she's his girl friend…"

* * *

><p>Jay looked over the shelves at one of the little jewelry kiosks; making sure his girlfriend was still in other stores and occupied. He already got Lloyd a new module for Sitar Legend they had on the game station six and a remote control helicopter for the other kids to play with.<p>

Now he had to get something that he had been eying for months in advance at this one little place. He wanted everything to be perfect this year and get her something really nice. He had the order put in weeks ago and was slowly paying it off.

It was a silver pendent that was shaped like two dragons to make a heart. One pair he had made with ruby eyes and the other with sapphire. Jay held it up with a grin spreading on his freckled face, excited for her to see it in the little box on Christmas he could barely contain it.

It was wrapped up in a swirled gold and red paper and it joined the other gifts in his bag as he went on to look for the others.

* * *

><p>For once the kids didn't get their way. Anytime they walked by something and opened their mouths to ask for it, Garmadon gave a quick 'no' and they were finally on their way out the door. "I'm impressed at what you've done with them…" Wu commented.<p>

"It's taken several months of practice…" the older tiredly said. Before Lloyd and the others could get ahead he stopped them, "I suggest you meet up with Misako before she finds the bookstore and forgets about clothes…" he pushed them along to go into the store his wife was in up ahead.

Lloyd broke off though, "I'm gonna go find Zane or something and see what he's up to". The green eyed one started stepping backwards, "See ya later dad, bye uncle". He turned on his heel and started seeking out his blue clothed friend.

* * *

><p>"What would Zane even want for Christmas?" Jay looked behind him at Kai who just shrugged. They were in Barnes and Noble, looking around some shelves that were on clearance. "I mean… would he want a cook book or like… I don't know…"<p>

Kai agreed, "Yea I mean, get literally any book about history for Misako and she's all set…" he was sitting in a chair off to the side meant for people to sit and read.

Cole sighed and grabbed the first thing he saw, "Here, just get him like a mystery book or something… Zane likes to read… I guess…" the earth ninja wasn't much help either. "Okay maybe shopping for Zane is going to be a little hard…" he scratched the back of his head. "Let's just go pick up some comics for Lloyd and come back to Zane…"

* * *

><p>So far everyone was off to a decent start and they had any casualties like shoppers plowing them down in the aisles. Garmadon got stuck carrying everything from the new pile of books Misako bought for herself and the several bags of from the department store. "Why must I get stuck with everything?" he groaned.<p>

"Now I see why I am good with not being married," Wu realized it immediately when she started shoving the bags to his brother and not him.

It seemed like years of waiting in lines before the ninja and the others were lying back in chairs around a big table at the food court that was almost as busy as the rest of the mall. It was around two o'clock when they met up; all were practically done with the shopping.

"Well I think the kids are tired out…" Zane looked back at several of them snoozing in their seats, Lloyd and Darreth included. Who knew what he was up against because he had a black eye, possibly from a rabid grandma who was after the same waffle iron or whatever he was trying to get a hold of at the time.

Nya yawned, sipping her coffee, trying o remain awake to drive them all home, "Yea I guess we should go home if we're done… anyone else object?"

"Nay," the other boys who were awake said unanimously in monotone voices.

**I really didn't wanna split this up into two chapters and drag things out, as it is I decided to leave some of the adventures to your own imagination like with Darreth. I might reference it later and have a flashback or something...**

**Shopping personally wipes me out and I sit half asleep when I take a break in the mall hehe along with other stuff in this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone hid the gifts they bought in their own rooms in various places the others wouldn't dare to look to take a sneak peak at. Nya was very thorough though because she wrapped them all before stacking the boxes in her closet so it's not like the boys could re-wrap as perfectly as she did it in the first place so they all tried to look at what the others got for each other.

Cole eventually hid his in his hamper, Jay under his bed which gods knew what else was under there, Kai locked his stuff up in the closet under a pile of dirty socks and Zane seemed to have made an alarm for his door so no one would get in without him knowing which may have been a little extreme just for a Christmas present but then again, he was Zane.

Monday was hateful when it came around and the students at the academy came back from break. The hardest part about now was they were taking them to get the tree for the school lobby and their own break room.

Yes Garmadon's kids were loud and wild, the ex-Darkly kids? Well now, they were ten times worse, complaining, shooting spit balls at the girls, the girls would be right there throwing paper wads back at them, making more of mess on Nya's poor bus. "Oh look we're here…" she shouted as loudly as she could at them, hoping they would stop, then she remembered boys never listened to her.

"Let's get this over with…" Kai grumbled, pulling his jacket up more because it was getting windy. "Just pick the first two you see…" he told his fellow teachers who nodded in agreement.

Cole quickly complied and picked up two along the front fence; one six foot and the other was a five footer; right over his shoulders and the worker there helped him stow them in the back of the bus.

When they got back, Kai, Jay, and Zane pulled out the small crate with the ornaments they all had collectively, a majority were Kai and Nya's when they were back in Ignacia as kids that were doing nothing but gathering dust at home.

Kai stood with folded arms in front of the kids before they could start hanging ornaments. "You will not throw these at each other and you will hang them up right if you wanna to help," he pointed at them, especially at Brad, Sally, and Gene. "And don't add your own decorations using toilet paper". The others also looked at the trio, remembering when they got busted at Halloween.

With that said, Zane started setting up the smaller tree upstairs on his own with whatever other ornaments they had left over. Jay lit up the trees as soon as they were done decorating them, shutting the other lights off so that the tree glowed in the room, making everything look nice. "Now to the other decorations…" he sighed, knowing he'd have boxes of lights to string around the walls and roofs while the others got to put up stuff inside.

Victor was hanging up the stockings he and the other kids got to write their names on and decorate over the fire place and along the wall while Lloyd, Camilla, Richie, Arnold, and Torrin were finishing the tree on their own.

"Remember the last Christmas we had before you left?" Misako sat back on the couch. "And Lloyd tried to put the star on top all on his own?" she looked at their all grown up son who was happily helping the shorter kids hang ornaments higher up, sitting them on his shoulders.

"I thought you were going to have a heart attack when that thing fell over," Garmadon tried not to laugh at the old memory that felt like a lifetime ago. "And then I-"

"Ahem…"

The two looked up at the plant that was being dangled over the heads by Mel and Natalie. "Hi," the blonde sister giggled and waved, eyes peeking from over the couch shyly with her sister.

"You think you two are funny…" Misako patted the smaller one on the head. "What show did you see that in?" she raised her eyebrow. "Because it's very cliché Mel".

Her husband grabbed her anyways and kissed her, though just to get rid of the sisters, he made it longer than it really needed to be. "Okay this is getting gross now," Mel scrunched her nose and hurried along to find someone else to mess around with.

As soon as she left he let go over his wife who looked a little flustered. "Wow…" she coughed. "You've held back…"

"Stop being gross!" they looked over at Lloyd who had his back to them now. "You're old, stop kissing like that!"

"Well then you better tell Natalie to stop hanging so much mistletoe up because I'm going to take advantage of every opportunity," Misako kissed her husband again and he did it right back until all the kids finally gave up and went to decorate another room the kissy pair were not occupying.

Lloyd let Emily down so she could run up the steps on her own, "I never saw them like that before," Mel chuckled. "I mean… they kiss but… not like… _that_…" Jean, Chase, and Brian now stood in their path and their older sister frowned, "What do you want dweebs?"

"Oooh! Look up Mel!" Camilla pointed up. Natalie and Torrin broke into laughter with her and everyone else joined in.

The eighteen year old and the fifteen year old both looked up and their faces turned red immediately upon seeing the small plant with the white berries dangle overhead, right where they were standing together. "Oh hell no…" Mel jumped away from it, nearly tripping down the stairs, "No way am I kissing that loser". She pointed to Lloyd.

"No way am I kissing that brat!" Lloyd growled back at her. "She's just a kid anyways!"

Mel's mouth dropped open and she looked at him, "Scuse you I'm technically three years older!" she started laughing. "If I remember you dad saying, you're really like… twelve!" she smirked. The two started arguing and everyone else returned to their decorating jobs.

**Hehe... now we're getting somewhere... I am sorry to say there's no real plot like with the Halloween story... but I'm happy you guys like it anyways :3**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

"So… what did you get for Nya?" the three boys gathered around Jay who was sitting on the couch, watching Nya as she was washing out the coffee pot. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his friends abruptly plopped down around him on the small couch in the teacher's lounge.

"None of your business," he looked away from his girlfriend. "Besides, why do you guys care?"

"Care about what?" Nya was walking by the group of boys who looked up at her. "Or is it something secret that I shouldn't know about yet?" she kept walking though and didn't wait for them to respond with a smile. "Come on, I thought we were going to go to the skating rink today…"

Everyone dreaded that idea of going to a freezing cold facility when it was already freezing cold out to begin with, all except for Zane of course being he was the ice ninja and enjoyed the cold. Jay was hoping he could at least fake it because he was definitely the best roller skater out of the team unlike his girlfriend, ice? Well that was another problem.

* * *

><p>The rink surprisingly wasn't all that crowded. They found Lloyd sitting on a bench right by the rink entrance, looking with a frown out more. "Oh hey Lloyd," Kai was the first to walk by to get his skates. "What's up?"<p>

"My uncle tried to teach me to skate…" he looked away from the ice. "And turns out my dad's really good at ice skating and is being show off…" He pointed in the direction of his mom and dad. Garmadon was really being a show off, holding both hands behind his back and going backwards.

He then switched and started trying to pull Misako around on the ice who was not looking very comfortable being he was doing it backwards again, leading her around. Jay chuckled, "That's what I did with Nya when we went roller skating once".

"Hey I'm better at skating now!" she blushed as she walked by her boyfriend. "Now come on! It's been forever since I went ice skating! Kai and I were pretty good when we were kids and we even had our own skates". She went to rent several pairs for her and the boys.

One of the workers then walked over to Lloyd just before they went out onto the rink, "Scuse me sir… are they with you?" he thumbed back to the group of kids in the arcade causing a bit of a ruckus at one of the pinball machines and some of the other games. "Because they need to settle down or we're going to throw them out…"

Lloyd groaned and got up, "HEY! You guys better shut up or we're gonna get kicked out!" he angrily started shouting at his father's students, "Jean! Stop rocking the machine! It's cheating and it'll break!"

Being it was a weekend, the other five didn't wish to deal with the kids since their own were home for the first week of winter break and they were free, unlike a certain green ninja who was stuck with fourteen little brothers and sisters all year long.

The first out on the ice was Zane naturally. "Let's go guys, it's not that hard," he was going backwards now like how Garmadon was before.

Nya was clinging to the railing most of the time since it had been almost five years since she decided to skate again. Cole caught her arm though when she almost slipped, "Careful now," he easily straightened her up.

"You can skate?" Jay and Kai looked at him a bit surprised.

"Well yea, I mean I may have sucked at dancing but I use to play a little bit of ice hockey with some kids in my home town…" he went to join Zane while the others had to learn on their own how to not fall flat on their faces.

Nya and Kai were wobbly but maintained some of their balance after getting a feel for the slippery surface again; but Jay? He was best on concrete, ice… not so much, it was now his turn to cling to the rail all the way around, trying to keep up with everyone who was considerably better.

Zane sighed and went back and grabbed Jay's arm, "Come now Jay, we'll teach you," he started dragging the wobbly lightning ninja out into the center where there were no railings to save him should he fall.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh look; the others made it," Misako turned her head when she heard Jay's wail when he slipped backwards, just laying there for a few minutes, covering his face in embarrassment. "Think we should help them?" she looked back.<p>

"Zane looks like he has it under control…" Garmadon waved it off, "I want to see if the kids got kicked out of the arcade yet…"

He slowly guided his wife back with him to see the boys getting dragged out by Lloyd and one of the workers with the charge of breaking the pinball machine and playing two rough on the motor cross game. The girls however were still busy inside playing with the dancing game peacefully, one reason he might have liked the girls a little better.

"I swear if I have to keep paying for the stuff they break I'm going to go insane… and be broke…" Garmadon started looking for his jacket on the benches because he knew the worker would approach him about paying for the damages they most likely caused.

Misako shrugged, "Or you can threaten him saying you were once one of the greatest enemies of Ninjago…"

He looked back at her raising an eyebrow, "I don't exactly look all that intimidating anymore you know…"

* * *

><p>"I think I got this now…" Jay breathed, slowly gliding along the ice with everyone else carefully flanking in because he could trip any moment now.<p>

"Hey! They gear over there, how about we play hockey?" Lloyd found his way onto the ice, he wasn't all that great, but he was better than Jay was doing right now. "We can play three on three!"

"Sounds like fun! Been a while since I played!" Cole went over to grab padding and sticks to play with. "I'll be a team captain!"

"Ooh! I call second captain!" Nya grinned and raised her hand. "I choose Kai and Jay!" she pointed to her brother and boyfriend before anyone else could say a word.

Kai frowned, "Oh why can't I be the other captain!? You can be the goalie!" he looked at his little sister who raised an eyebrow giving him her famous _"Oh hell no you did not just suggest that to me" _face and he shut his mouth, skating towards their side, submissive to what she wanted.

Wu came back out and looked at the six, "And what do we have here?" he asked them. The six teenagers had already separated to their own sides and put their padding and masks on; just about ready to play when the old man came back over to them. "This looks like it'll be interesting…" he never saw them play on the ice before.

"Uncle! You can be ref!" Lloyd grinned, shouting across the way and waving from his goal. "We're gonna play hockey!" Wu just seemed to shrug and accepted the position his nephew gave him.

Cole and Zane were on offense on their side and Kai and Nya were on theirs with poor jay having to defend against the puck that would be flying straight for him as he stood on wobbly skates. He fumbled putting his mouth guard in.

Before Kai could even move when the puck dropped, his sister charged forward, clashing with Cole's brute strength. Surprisingly enough, she was able to shove him aside and pass the puck to her brother who was trying to weave around Zane who was much faster on the skates.

The white ninja took the puck and spun in circles around the brother and sister before sliding it over to Cole who went to slam it into their goal. Jay, of course ducked to the ground, letting the puck fly right over him and into the goal without even trying to defend the net.

"Jay!" Kai complained at him. "That's not what you do as a goalie!"

"Sorry!" the auburn haired one called back, picking himself up from the ice and fixed his mask. "I got this!" He slammed the puck back over to them, trying to reassure he could handle playing and they started playing again.

Nya smirked when she glided past Cole while Kai was trying to get around and distract him before whacking the puck to his little sister who could handle Zane. They were slammed shoulder to shoulder as she tried to guide the puck to Cole and Zane's net which had Lloyd guarding it.

Eventually she managed to throw Zane to the side and hit it in, right between Lloyd's feet. "Yes!" she held her arms and stick up in the air with a laugh of victory.

It kept going back and forth almost an hour before they decided they were all cold and their leg muscles ached from so much skating and shoving during their little game. They didn't really care who won, but just to say, Nya owned Cole and Zane big time.

* * *

><p>They all sat around a table without their shoes on while drinking their hot chocolate, some looked like they were about to fall asleep and their feet had blisters from the hard plastic rental skates. "I didn't know you were that strong Nya," Zane told the smaller girl. "I mean… you took Cole on without too much of a struggle".<p>

She yawned and chuckled, "Psh, you petty ninja are nothing compared to the strength of a samurai like me!" she joked with them. "It has been too long since I skated and played like that… I think I'm gonna be sore tomorrow…" she wiped a brown eye, resting her head on the table.

Lloyd picked the gooey marshmallows out of his drink first to eat and looked over at the rink. "Oh guys, the kids are learning to skate, this might be good," he smirked at Mel who must have fallen five times at this point. "Is it wrong I enjoy seeing that?"

"Yes," the looked over at Wu who sat next to him. "I know she and the others are pains in the neck but they're learning. May I remind you that earlier today when I was teaching you, you kept falling now didn't you?" his nephew grew very quiet now and everyone else laughed at his guilty expression.

**I like the idea of Nya owning the guys at hockey... she's a samurai so ya know... she must pretty strong... especially working that mech and all... Ah ice skating... I hated it when my parents took me around three or four years ago... just like sledding when I was 11... we went in such a dangerous place... I almost hit a tree and landed in a ditch... and another girl did hit the tree... then my little brother shoved ice in one of my shoes... then I shoved him down the little hill... good times... good times...**

**Garmadon is a show off, just like how my dad was when he led me around the rink going backwards... I also just figured Jay would be better at rollerblading unlike the others and Lloyd has like 0 experience with anything lol. **

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and come up with another chapter soon! See ya around! Maybe next chapter I'll go into Dareth's Black Friday adventure with the rabid old later and the waffle iron... hehe**

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

It was now just a week until Christmas day and snow covered literally the whole country of Ninjago; and where there was snow, there were many children having snowball fights, and this didn't exclude the fourteen children at the monastery.

"OW!" Camilla shouted. "ARNOLD PELTED ME IN THE FACE!" she looked over at Garmadon who was sitting on the porch. She angrily wiped it off and over. He held his face in his hands upon hearing her yelp. "Daaaad," she ran over, pulling at his arm. It wasn't very often the older ones called him that.

He sighed and got up, "Where is he?" he looked out at the heaps of snow and looking closer, they piled up high to make trenches like they were having a war. "Oh my…" he looked down, it was a good thing he was tall. "Okay, come on out…" he looked around more, holding Camilla's hand.

Another snowball flung and got him in the back of the head and even fell into the hood of his coat. The old man turned around and saw someone duck behind a pile of snow. He slowly walked over but was met with another one across the way. "Oh great…" he really didn't want to deal with a whole hoard of kids playing snow war with him.

"Shh…" he heard someone say. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw his own wife pop out and threw one at him which he managed to duck.

"Misako?" he blinked, surprised his own wife was now against him.

"NOW!" About seven more snowballs went flying from all direction and he fell to the floor trying to avoid it all, pulling Cammi down as well to save her from getting pelted a second time. "Okay who's on my team then!?"

"Over here!" a hand waved so Garmadon and Camilla ducked behind another snow fort. On the other side was Mel, Torrin, Natalie, Emily, and Michaela.

"So I'm on the girls' team then?" Garmadon asked, seeing it was all the girls who all banded together. He peeked back over, "And Misako has all of the boys then…"

Michaela nodded, "But we're gonna win because we have you!" she hugged him with Emily.

He shook his head and pointed back at the other fort made of snow across the courtyard, "I'll have you know I lost many a snowball fight with her when we were younger-"

"What the matter honey!?" came his wife's voice. "You too chicken to come out and face me!?" The boys started clucking obnoxiously at him.

He grumbled something he probably should have in front of his little girls but looked back over, "I'll make you eat those words!" he pointed at her, shouting across the way. "It's easy to win when you have all the boys! Including our own son!"

Misako was silent and boys stopped clucking. "I don't have Lloyd! I thought he was on your side actully…"

Garmadon looked back at Mel who just shrugged. "Wait…" he looked back across. "If… he's not on my team… or your team…"

He heard crunching of snow, same with Misako on her side. All fourteen were slowly raising snow balls, ready to chuck it all at them. They ditched their sides and went to hide in the snow covered bushes about half way and off to the side when the scratchy laugh of their son came.

"Ah I love having the brats on my side!" Lloyd was using his gold power to levitate the snowballs around him with a smirk on his face. "Attack my minions!" he shouted as a battle cry.

Mel then hit the back of his head, "Who the hell are you calling minion you stupid golden princess?" she folded her arms, tapping her foot, waiting for him to respond to her.

Lloyd hung his head, "Of course… oh great…" the blonde sighed, "Queen of everything…"

"That's more like it," she nodded with a smirk and swiped the snowballs from his pile. "Now… ATTACK MY SIBLINGS!" she cackled loudly.

The older couple looked at each other when the rain of snowballs came down upon them, "Okay I take back what I said just now…" she looked back at her husband with a frown, "We're both the chickens…"

"Misako just get me out of this situation and I'll forget you ever said it!" he ducked lower behind their shelter. If anyone could redirect the kids' attention, she could.

His wife nodded and stood up, "Pelt us and you won't get hot chocolate!" she pointed at all of them. Most of the younger ones lowered their weapons and eventually, after considering things, so did Lloyd, Victor, and Mel. "Go on, get inside and you can play later… without us as your targets…"

Garmadon peeked over the side, "Are they gone?" he whispered. She nodded with a proud smile. "Phew…" he waited a couple of beats before he dragged her down; pinning her beneath him. "Thank you love…" he kissed her.

"Misako!" Richie and Donnie yelled. "Can we have hot chocolate now!?"

The two groaned when they let go of each other and he let her get up from under him. "Come on…" she heavily sighed. "I think you need to get warm…" the leaned against each other while walking back to their home.

**Snowball fights... it was gonna happen eventually... way to go Lloyd ganging up on your parents and lulling them into a false sense of security... Misako is also the world's most badass mom and no one will convince me otherwise. **

**Next chapter is pry just gonna be the ninja, Darreth, and Wu... and maybe an explanation about the black eye and the crazy granny hehehe...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay so… who wanted blueberry?" Zane asked, take Kai and Nya's plates to give them their pancakes, putting the maple syrup on the table too. "And… Cole, do you mind turning the stove off… unless you want burned eggs…" he looked back at the black ninja who got up.

Nya also decided to get up next, "Hey, I'll make coffee… Hazelnut or Vanilla?" she got several mugs out for everyone while they were deciding.

A mixed reply came from the boys who looked at one another, glaring at each other because they knew Nya only made one flavor every morning then would wash everything. The last time one of them made another pot, she made them wash the dishes for a week.

The younger girl saw them after a few seconds of silence and shook her head, "Hot chocolate it is then…" she sighed and got milk out instead of the flavored syrup.

The toaster popped next and Cole looked around from the stove, "Lloyd! Your pop tarts are done!" No answer. "LLOYD!"

The blonde haired ninja slid in and grabbed them while shoving his cell phone in his pocket, "Thanks! Sorry I gotta run though! My mom just called and Jean and Arnold just set fire to the Christmas tree in their room!" he grabbed them, sticking on in his mouth and running back down the stairs towards home.

"On fire?!" Jay's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh… I kind of feel bad for Garmadon…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Just wait until Christmas… I just hope someone didn't give me one of those awful sweaters as a present…" Kai grimaced at the thought. "Back when I was a kid, my cousin Daisie knitted me one every year… they were so awful…"

"And he still wears them every time she visits for the holidays because he doesn't want to make her upset… how cute is that?" Nya started passing mugs along to everyone. "Whip cream?" she asked Jay.

"Please," he took the spray can and started piling it all on.

"Hey can I get cinnamon in mine?" Cole asked taking the whip cream from Jay.

Nya rolled her brown eyes, "If you want to add more stuff like, you guys should just get it yourselves…" she took bacon for herself. "Besides… that spice cabinet is a disaster… and I know it wasn't my fault it's like that". Cole sighed, because he was the one who made a mess of it.

Darreth came up the steps now to join the five teenagers, "Man… it always smells good in here… I'm glad I live with you guys now!" he pulled up a seat after he went into the freezer to grab an ice pack for his still black and blue eye. "So Christmas is in three days!" he said.

"Yea…" Zane nodded. "Darreth, that black eye is still going strong?" Zane sat down next to him. "It looks like it's just starting to turn yellow now…"

"Morning," Wu came up next and found the pot on stove still hot. "I thought Lloyd was supposed to be here this morning…" he looked around, seeing no sign of his nephew which was very odd being there was food around.

"Yea sensei," Cole replaced the whip cream in the fridge. "He uh… Misako called him… two of the boys started a fire or something apparently… I think he'll try and join us tomorrow…"

Wu shook his head, trying not to laugh, "It seems my brother has created an entirely new mess for himself by taking care of those kids…" he took the tea bag out of the mug. "I am quite certain there is a new adventure everyday for him".

"No kidding! Lloyd always calls and asks if we could come by and help," Kai chuckled, sipping his drink.

The younger sister nodded along and looked over at Darreth from across the way when he took off the ice pack. "Man Darreth, the black eye still looks terrible," Nya changed the subject and cringed looking at the half swollen eye of her friend.

"Yea how did that happen anyways?" Jay frowned, leaning on the table, digging his fork into his waffles, interested in the story.

Darreth seemed to hang his head out of embarrassment which made everyone more interested in what happened back on Black Friday. "You guys are going to laugh…" he mumbled, hesitating to say a thing about it.

"We won't laugh," Cole looked at the others expectantly, "Right guys?" He knew there would truly be no promises because everyone was silent, even Wu. "Right…" he sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Listen, just come out and say it…"

Darreth still seemed hesitant when everyone was staring at him. "Some old lady wanted the same toaster okay?" he finally said, waiting for everyone to break into their loud laughter. "The new kind where you can see it toasting better?" he tapped his fingers on the table, "She socked me in the eye and got it when I tripped over her bag…"

Surprisingly, they were keeping their mouth shut as much as possible but he could tell they were bursting at the seams to let it out. Jay snorted once but quickly tried to recover from it but it was like a chain reaction of slipping with a blow of air or a snort.

It was like an explosion when they all gave up on trying and fell over each other and table, Cole even fell backwards in his chair, landing on the floor. "OW!" he continued laughing because his head banged the leg of Zane's chair and the rungs on his one jabbed him.

"You know what…" Darreth stood up. "I'm so done with you guys right now…" he grabbed his ice pack and walked out on the wailing teenagers who were too busy trying to imagine Darreth getting smacked.

"No wait!" Nya tried to calm down, reaching a hand out, leaning her head and chest on the table, "Sorry!" she apologized between her giggles but he continued to leave. "WE'RE SORRY!" she tried not to cry.

**Poor Lloyd...**

**I just made myself hungry with this chapter I think... I want bacon in syrup but we're out of both ;-; **

**Thanks for reading! I'm so excited Christmas is almost here! :D **

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone sat around the lounge at the ninja's school, looking at one another suspiciously and then at the circle of bags stuffed with tissue paper and under that paper, a secret gift. Personally, the family had no idea why they bothered to do a white elephant gift exchange when it was most of the time crap like the year prior.

Nya tried not to smile as each one of them picked a bag and sat with a hand half way into them, ready to do it at the same time. They all eyed her since her short giggle when they picked them up and waited around a minute before deciding to see what they had picked.

Like a silent countdown, they all reached in and pulled out whatever was inside… this was apparently… an ugly Christmas sweater… each.

There was a moment of silence as the ninja looked appalled by the garments inside. Darreth promptly slipped his over his head and nodded, "I think I can make this work". The other though were not so accepting as the brown ninja.

"What the-" Jay gaped, staring at one with a stupid cartoon elf on it with a white snowflake pattern over the red background. "We all got a sweater?! I don't remember this! I thought we all gave something different to be shuffled!"

Nya covered her mouth, trying her best not to laugh but it just couldn't be helped. "How do you guys like what I got you all!?" She gave herself away with a smirk.

They stared at her with wide eyes, seeing why she was laughing now. "NYA!" Kai growled angrily at the younger teenager. "What the hell!? We're so not wearing these!" he though his on the floor, same with Lloyd and Cole.

His raven black haired sister shrugged and sat back, slipping her own sweater on and crossing her leg cockily, "Call it payback for what you did to me on Halloween you losers." She took a sip of her warm eggnog.

They continued to glare at her but she didn't care; if they wanted a fight, she could take them all on no problem. Jay, who was still holding onto the knitted garment his girlfriend got him, gave in and accepted this is what it would be and put his on.

Garmadon sighed, "Nya… was it absolutely necessary to buy the reindeer sweater with the light up nose?" he turned it around to show the others the glowing red light. It clashed lovely with the different shade of red and green on the rest of it.

The boys started laughing at the sight of that. "Oh man, I'm happy mine's not _that_ bad!" Cole picked his sweater off of the floor; it had a Santa on it.

"I think it's cute sweetie," Misako's had a Christmas tree on it with red and white stripes. "It'll look great with the antlers you use to wear at all of those Christmas parties…" she leaned against with a growing smile as his face fell.

They all seemed to be very fascinated by this story and asked Misako if she had any pictures of him with it on, especially Lloyd. Garmadon slunk more into his oversized sweater out of embarrassment as his wife pulled up a picture.

"Ah yes…" Wu nodded. "That was the time he drank too much eggnog that one year after you guys got married… he ended up passed out in your mother's bathtub Cole," he pointed to the earth ninja who saw his late mother in the background, freaking out as a younger Garmadon seemed to be tripping in the picture. "Not to mention it had rum in it and he was nineteen at the time… we were very bad kids."

"Please stop…" Garmadon groaned loudly, trying to take her phone away but she moved over more so he couldn't reach. They kept going, ignoring him and he gave up trying to stop her.

No one really cared now about the ugly sweaters Nya got all of them and were too busy laughing over the old Christmas pictures Misako and Wu had, primarily of Garmadon, and though the former dark lord didn't find this so amusing, his brother found the next one even less son.

"Oh wait… this was New Years…" Misako frowned, going through a couple more from much later on in their lives. "This was when I was pregnant with Lloyd… and… Wu… why are you kissing Namiko in this one!?" she looked up with wide, green eyes.

"Is that my mom!?" Nya's mouth dropped as she saw a younger looking Wu kissing her very shocked mother while Garmadon tried to photobomb it, once more, tripping with a bottle of champagne in grasp which seemed to be quite the trend in these kinds of pictures.

"Honey I never realized how drunk you got at some of those parties…" Misako looked over at Garmadon who was still in the corner.

Wu immediately joined his brother in the corner while Misako kept going. "And Lloyd was only two months old on his first Christmas," she showed another one of Lloyd as a baby in a striped onesie with a snowman graphic.

"Hard to believe Lloyd could ever be that little… or cute" the five ninja and Darreth looked over at the green ninja who frowned at the little joke.

After a couple more embarrassing baby pictures, the green eyed ninja joined his father and uncle as well in the corner of shame as Misako kept embarrassing her three boys. "I will be forever embarrassed by this single night…" Lloyd hung his head.

"And I will never live those stupid antlers down…" Garmadon covered his face. "Never now… because your stupid friends are going bring this up every day they see me… do you know that?"

"Why didn't you tell me I kissed Namiko!?" Wu kept repeating to his older brother who was talking over him the whole time.

"Because…" the older one looked guiltily at his brother, "I pushed her in front when you were getting too close to Misako… I didn't want you kissing her and Namiko looked close enough to her that you wouldn't hesitate to do it!"

"Some brother you are… Kasai smacked me right after that was taken yes?"

The other sheepishly grinned, "If you still have a welt I wouldn't be very surprised…"

Lloyd leaned against the wall now listening to the brothers bicker back and forth and the laughter of his friends was in the background. Some first Christmas as a family again…

**I was feeling silly this round and figured, hey, why not have Misako embarrass the crap out of her family? And the idea of the sweaters for Garmadon and Misako came from Webchow who I did an art trade with and I drew the human Golden Dragon and she drew the baes in ugly sweaters for me.**

**I also figured Garmadon would take every excuse to drink too much to point of passing out in your friend's bathtub... heheh... oh man I should put more of a drinking Garmadon in my coming story and in First Masters eh? That will be so much fun... tipsy Garmadon... I like that... **

**Uh, anyways, like... 7 days until Christmas! Or almost 6... BTW I'm trying to post as many snippets as I possibly can before my final Christmas Day chapter so do you have any requests of them doing something? I'll try and work stuff in :D**

**Thank you so much for reading! So... what do you want for Christmas?**

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nina, no," Lloyd picked up his parent's fluffy black cat that was running around the room with about twenty bows stuck to her soft fur. The green eyed ninja plopped down on the couch and started removing each one as carefully as possible. "Come on… mom's trying to wrap the kid's gifts…"

"I leave the room for two minutes and she's all covered in Christmas bows… right?" Misako walked in and helped her son. "Sounds like every Christmas when you were a baby…" she smiled, scratching the pet's head.

The young ninja looked up while throwing another into a pile. "Hey… the other day you said there was one Christmas that was your favorite… you never said what it was though…"

His mother looked up too and smiled, "Well… that would be an easy one… I had four Christmases with you Lloyd… but the best one was that year before you were born…" They were done with the cat and Nina just curled up in Lloyd's lap. Her son raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by that. Misako laughed, "Nothing too special happened… it was just because I found out you were going to be born you dummy," she ruffled his bleach blonde hair with another chuckle.

Lloyd blew his hair out of his eyes but smiled again. "Sometimes I forget you guys were kind of old when I was born and had a whole life before me…" he leaned back.

"Trust me, you made it a million times better… even when you were little and constantly got into trouble… with Nina naturally," she gestured to the purring cat that was seated happily in the teenager's lap. "But you were a miracle baby…" she bopped his nose. "You reason you don't have any older brothers or sisters is because it was simply impossible to… and you should have seen the way your father lit up when he heard you crying in that hospital room…"

"He said you broke his hand…" Lloyd brought up, leaning on the heel of his hand.

"Fractured Lloyd; fractured". She corrected him.

"And it never worked right since then I'll have you know," they both nearly jumped when Garmadon plopped between the two. "I will tell you… your mother held the scythe of quakes before Cole ever touched it… and she could easily lift double what I could back in the glory days".

Lloyd just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't quite enjoy hearing stories when they were younger; being they seemed to bring them up… a lot… though the holiday stories were by far the most interesting. "Can I hear the whole story about dad getting drunk and Wu kissing Kai's mom?"

"No-"

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY"

The door was suddenly, and quite loudly, opened and the ninja plus Darreth and Nya were waltzing in together. "FALALALALA-LALALALA" The family nearly jumped out of their skin when it all happened. Nina's claws even dug into Lloyd's leg when she snapped awake, making him yelp before she sprinted off upstairs.

Upon the arrival of the others, the kids bolted downstairs, excited that they were finally there. "Tomorrow's Christmas!" Emily and Brian hopped around before Nya picked them up. "Watcha get us?!" Brian whispered to Nya. "I keep secret…"

"You don't get to find out until tomorrow…" she winked a brown eye back at the smallest boy who grumpily looked away.

"Where's Wu?" Misako raised an eyebrow, seeing as he was obviously missing from the group that decided to barge in on what was starting to be a lovely little family time, something that rarely happened between the three of them.

"Oh… he'll come by later…" Jay smirked and started jabbing Kai with his elbow, "Riiiiight?"

"I will stuff that stupid Santa hat in your mouth if you don't stop jabbing me," Kai glared at his best friend. The blue ninja quickly stood up straight, away from Kai.

Misako sighed, accepting the fact that they were over and would probably spend the night, being it _was_ Christmas Eve. "Well, come on then…" she looked back. "Why don't you guys help out with dinner?" she looked at Zane and Nya before Cole could dare to offer.

"Sure thing Misako," Nya cheerily said and set the two kids she was holding down. "By the way, we picked up some eggnog…" she leaned closer, "Warning… Zane promised Cole he could make it…" she looked back at the earth ninja. "He likes to add a lot of rum to it… like… a lot…"

"I'll keep that in mind…" Misako looked discreetly at her husband who was still on the couch with Lloyd and the cat, holding a couple of the younger ones on his lap or next to him, almost choke holding Arnold with the crook of his elbow. "I will really keep that in mind…" the green eyed woman turned to Cole, "come on, better start making it…"

"Alright, time to make my famous eggnog!" Cole loudly said, excited.

"More like infamous…" Jay rolled his eyes, "Last year I got diarrhea from it…" he muttered.

"Oh yea…" Lloyd seemed to remember that as well, "I also threw up because I thought it was milk that went bad…" Lloyd shuddered remembering that first Christmas when he was still a little kid.

"And yet you drank it anyways…" Zane sighed, going into the kitchen as well. "That was such a terrible mess we had to clean up and you were sick the rest of the week…"

Garmadon got up still with Arnold in hold and Camilla hanging from his shoulders, "Time out… you gave my adolescent son rum laced eggnog!?" he stopped himself, "And… wait… you all are under twenty one! What kind of team was my brother running? You defeated me?! Where's Wu!?" he looked around, ready to tell his younger brother off.

"Coming by… later…" Misako simply told him. "And I don't want you drinking too much," she held a finger up, stopping him from moving again. "If you get drunk and embarrass me this year… well…" she folded her arms, "You get to sleep on the couch for a month".

He looked at her, "Misako, I'm different now, I wouldn't do that to you…" he let go of Arnold who ran over to mess around with the other boys and Kai and Jay. Camilla, he just shifted her around so he was holding her up.

Misako still looked suspiciously at him though, "Okay but just to let you know… you said for almost thirty years straight…" she turned around. "Okay Zane, you wanna help with the apple pie?" she walked into the kitchen.

"What's eggnog? Can I have some?" Camilla asked, looking up at Garmadon.

"What!? No!" he looked at her alarmed. "You're eleven… you can have apple cider". He carried her over to the other young adults.

**My family puts rum in their eggnog... and nutmeg... I naturally don't drink it because I can't stand liquor hehe... Tipsy Garmadon coming your way... just a warning... there will be those second hand embarrassment moments...**

**Thanks so much for reading! I have around two to three chapters planned out, so let's hope I can finish all of this in time! Hehe **

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 9

Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd all looked at the off white colored drink sitting in the huge glass bowl, very reserved about trying some after what had happened the year before. Cole however, kept prompting them to actually try some.

"Come on! I think I did better this time!" he folded his arms, looking insulted by their lack of trust in him.

It wasn't like they didn't trust him; they did! Well, with heavy lifting, having their back in a fight, or wrangling brats back in from recess… but cooking? There were just too many incidents and they didn't want to take any more risks like that.

"I'll try it," Garmadon walked in and volunteered, looking around. "Misako isn't here is she…?"

"What, are you not allowed to drink or something?" Jay asked. "I thought she was your wife, not your mommy". He and the others chuckled with him.

"You get drunk once and hump your own wife at a party twenty five years ago and they never let it go!" he complained. "And by the way that was straight up Vodka at your mom's party, so I don't know why Misako's touchy about a little eggnog," he looked at Cole.

"Just try the stupid eggnog, I wanna know if I'll be asking Santa for a bottle of Tums this year," Kai rolled his eyes and Cole shot the brunette an angry look.

"I can throw you through a wall if I wanted to…" he grumbled, looking away from the snarky fire ninja.

"Nope, you're good," he gave Cole the thumbs up and walked out of the kitchen without another word.

The other four looked back at the thick drink and then back at Cole who had a smirk, "And you were worried about me…"

"After the duck chowder incident… anybody would be worried…" Nya commented as she was passing by to get a mug of it. "Though good job on keeping Jay's mouth shut for five hours". She smirked teasingly at her boyfriend and kissed him on the nose and then took a sip, feeling it burn. "Oh… Cole! Garmadon liked this?! What the hell did you put in this?"

"Well… I may have added a little more alcohol than normal people do…" the black haired ninja looked off to the side. "What? More nutmeg?"

"Try _anything_ to get the liquor taste out of this… bleh," she went for a glass of water, dumping the mug in the sink.

Misako immediately stuck her head in, "Garmadon took some didn't he?!" she eyed Cole's secret concoction. They all nodded. "Let him have no more if you put in as much as Nya says you did!" she left to find him.

* * *

><p>All the kids sat around while Darreth was rambling on about the Final Battle and how he led the Stone Army to aid the ninja <em>(again) <em>"And then I picked up the helmet, knowing I would have to be the one to save-"

"Yeaaaa… Zane said you had no idea what it did and put it on because you were scared and needed protection…" Isaiah raised an eyebrow. Darreth didn't know what to say and his mouth hung open while the kids laughed at the reaction.

More knocking came to the door and Jay answered it quickly, being greeted by a very tight hug from his mother. "You guys did come!" the blue ninja had a big, excited smile on his face at seeing the two of them.

"Of course we would you silly boy!" Edna kissed his cheek. "Now here," she shoved a bunch of gift bags and boxes at the nineteen year old. "Where are the others?!" she quickly looked around for more people to hug hello.

"Edna!" Nya came out next, welcoming the woman's squeeze. "Hehe, hi Ed," she looked behind at Jay's dad who gave her a hug as well. "I'm really happy to see you guys". The brown eyed girl looked behind her, "Guys! Jay's parents are here!" she announced to them.

"He-hey!" Cole came out first followed by Kai, Zane, and Lloyd. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Nina walked by his feet ironically after he said it. "Did ya hear from my dad?" he asked. "I thought he was coming with you guys-"

Some else came in behind. "Oh hi son-" Cole cut his own dad off, dropping more bags Edna forced him to carry, hugging him. It was sort of funny to see Lou's surprised reaction, not to mention Cole was much taller than his own father so he was completely lifted off the floor. "I missed you too…" he straightened his jacket when he was released.

Misako forgot about her search for Garmadon and came out to say hi to the others as well. Hopefully things would go nicely after all until tomorrow.

**Short I know, but it's all I could muster right now... I'll try and get the last two chapters up tomorrow but it might end Friday or Saturday... I fell behind and am going through some stuff right at the moment...**

**Thank you so much for reading**

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 10

A hand smacked away the pair that was reaching out to one of the gifts under the big tree. "OUCH!" Mel yelped, rubbing her hand and glaring up at Misako who was the one that did it. "What the hell Misako?!" she demanded to know.

"You can't open it till tomorrow! And besides… it clearly says Lloyd on that one!" the older one tapped the sticker with her son's name written in big, obvious letters.

The freckled brunette sat back and folded her arms, "Then which one is mine then?!" she looked at other ones but they were addressed to the other ninja and Nya and everyone else.

"I know better than to put yours out…" she bopped the fifteen year old's nose teasingly at her anger and walked away.

* * *

><p>Victor, Torrin, and Natalie started shoving Jay forward, "Come! We set everything up… just… do your thing buddy," The seventeen year old boy winked. "You got this!"<p>

The ninja in the blue sweater had a nervous look on his face as the younger girls shoved him practically into Nya and started running off. She looked up, "Uh… hey Jay…" her brown eyes were wide in surprise. She looked behind him and saw the three teens scamper off.

"Uh… he-he-hey Nya…" he stood up straight; trying not to appear nervous but it was a little too late for that one. "I… uh…" he sapphire eyes flicked up and then so did hers at the dangling mistletoe. "I… hehe…" he blushed, hands fidgeting.

His black haired girlfriend blushed too, covering her mouth and giggling in a girlish manner, "Well Jay…" he looked back down at her, "I'm waiting…" she held her hands behind her back, looking down and crossing her legs.

He leaned down and raised his hands to her face and was still hesitant about kissing her. Nya rolled her eyes and pulled his face down even more, sealing their lips together while Jay's eyes widened before closing and actually enjoying it. Sometimes he was happy Nya was more forward than he was.

"Oooh!" A flash went off and the two looked from its source, startled. Ed and Edna were standing a few feet away with goo-goo eyes and a camera in hand. "Don't they look so cute sweetie?!" Ed asked his wife who nodded very quickly.

"Moooom!" Jay covered his freckled face and Nya laughed again at his embarrassment.

"Oh come on Jay," she pulled him back. "I thought that's what you wanted…" she hugged him. "Last year you could barely muster up asking if it'd be okay at all to kiss me…"

"Things haven't changed," Edna giggled, pinching her son's cheek. "He was always such a shy little baby… wasn't he Ed?!"

* * *

><p>For the past hour or so Misako was all over the house, searching for a certain sensei, "Have you guys seen my husband?!" she looked around then back at the other adults. "I can't find him anywhere…" she folded her arms and puffed, looking very annoyed with him.<p>

"Try the kitchen," Nya answered before going back to her boyfriend. Misako sighed and made a left into the room.

"Surprise!" he came from behind and grabbed her around the waist. She jumped when he did that to her. "I cannot believe I've been able to avoid you for almost an hour…" he kissed her cheek from behind. "I'm getting better!"

She spun around and sighed, holding a hand to her forehead, "What the hell are you doing with those on?" Misako flicked one of the red antlers. "Take those things off!"

"No I won't; it's Christmas!" he folded his arms, looking away, almost looking offended at her request.

Misako's emerald eyes stared wide as she blinked a few times. "How much did you drink?" her brow then furrowed, trying to read the level of alcohol he may have consumed in the short time.

"Little of the wine… little of the vodka Lou bought… and then there was that awesome eggnog Cole made…" he was counting on his fingers of all the glasses he may have had, obviously miscounting by the look of things. "Why do you ask?" he stopped and looked up at his shorter wife.

"Oh no…" his wife took a couple of steps back, holding her hands out in front of him. "Garmadon…" she pointed to him when he started following her. "You better not get near me until some of that has run through your system-"

He grabbed her again but there was nothing she could do right now, he was twice her size and now tipsy. He kissed her at full force, running his hands down her sides. She kept trying to let go but he kept her back against the wall.

"Garmadon!" she gasped when she couldn't take holding her breath anymore. She scrunched her nose and coughed, "Oh my gosh…" she swallowed, "You taste awful… HEY!" she yelped, "Hand off my butt mister handsy!" she looked dead serious, poking him in the chest. "Before someone comes in and takes a picture like this-!"

_Flash_

"Well, another one to add to the collection I suppose…" Wu was standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face. "I would love to help you Misako, but my brother, as you know, can be quite aggressive when he's had too much…"

"Hey Wu!" the older brother loudly said.

"Now's my cue to leave before I get the drunk death squeeze…" the younger brother quickly went into the loft where the kids were, leaving them alone again.

Misako sighed, "Honey come on…" she complained. "Don't do this to me again…" she couldn't take another Christmas party of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Sensei!" Zane saw the old man walking through the door to the loft where the teens and kids were hanging out.<p>

He nodded with a smile, "Sorry I was late… I was taking care of what you wanted me to do," was all he said.

Cole slid over with a mug, "Wanna have a glass of my improved eggnog Sensei!?" he looked a little too excited.

Wu patted Cole on the shoulder but started shaking his head, "Cole… I just saw what my brother was doing with Misako… and judging by last year… well… I think I can safely say you need some improvement with your cooking skills again," The black ninja's face fell and the others laughed.

Lloyd sat up more though, "Wait… what are my parents doing?!" he started running out of the room with the other ninja behind him. "Oh no…" the green eyed one sighed.

"Oh my…" Zane blinked.

"Okay…" Misako managed to wiggle out of the taller's arms. "Garmadon! Leave me alone!" she wanted to hide behind the ninja. "Cole… I blame you!" she hissed at the earth ninja who stared at wide eyes at her anger. "Honey… how about we go to bed? Hmm?" she clicked her teeth together.

"He is going to have such a hangover…" Zane observed.

**Woo, got this one done too... I may have two more I'll post tomorrow or something... maybe I'll post another tonight because I plan on having one more at the party and then Christmas Day tomorrow. **

**So look guys, I gave you a tipsy Garmadon :D And you all got that Jaya mistletoe kiss :3**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Mar**


	11. Chapter 11

The house was dead silent sometime after two in the morning when everybody died down and decided to head in. Before that time though, the kids had all fallen asleep along the couch with the ninja plus Nya while their parents occupied the other guest rooms on the property.

Misako with the help of everyone else dragged Garmadon off to bed at midnight when he was half asleep and finally crashed. As soon as she laid down to go to bed though he woke up, feeling groggy. "I feel sick…" he groaned, holding his head.

"That's what you get for drinking so much…" she mumbled, trying to fall asleep now. "Now shh… sleep… and maybe you won't have a hangover again this year…"

Meanwhile some of the younger kids woke up when they heard the door to the loft open. "Psst! Melly!" Michaela whispered as quietly as she could. Her sister looked grumpy upon waking up and looked around the room; the fire in the fire place was starting to die down.

"Uh oh…" a man said and all the kids looked up.

"What the hell!? Santa Claus? Seriously?" Mel blinked. At first he expected her to say that Santa was even real when her expression changed and she then glared, "What the deal man? How come we didn't get presents all those years?! Could have at least given us blankets or something without holes in them… or do you not handle kids without a home and all that shit…"

"Mel come on… there're kids in the room… did you drink some of the eggnog? Because I don't recommend that for child your age…" he asked the fifteen year old, looking surprised at her unusually grumpy mood compared to the others. He was starting to feel concerned at her mental state right now.

She got up but the other started pulling her back down on the floor where they fell asleep. "Mel!" Victor snapped at her. "Santa's not even real! Even you know that!"

"Then whose that!? The Easter Bunny!?" she spluttered. The ninja started waking up since the teens were shouting.

"He doesn't exist either!" Victor was looking even more annoyed with her.

"Wait what?!" the younger ones looked up with shocked faced. "Where do eggs come from then!?"

"Chickens!" Vic shouted and turned back to Mel, "Don't you be stupid now! That's Wu and you know it!" Victor bopped her in the head.

The freckled girl frowned, looking the sensei down; up. Her judgment was clearly blurred as she sprung like an animal.

"MEL!" everyone shouted in unison.

Everyone else not sleeping in the room slid in, afraid at what was going on in the loft. Mel was down for the count on the couch with everyone looking a bit relieved. "She drank the eggnog huh?" Jay looked the younger one over as she started sawing wood.

"It would seem so Jay…" Zane nodded. "I think Cole's food affects everyone different and Mel received blurred judgment and hallucination…"

"Either that or a fifteen year old shouldn't be drinking that kind of stuff because they're like… underage or something…" the earth ninja butted in between the white and blue ninja. "And can you all for once stop making fun at my cooking!? It's seriously getting annoying…" he looked at everyone. "I get it already! Stop reminding me!"

"Then stop trying to…" the red ninja rolled his eyes as he said it under his breath, "Whatever… I'll put her bed…" Kai groaned and picked her up. He and his sister walked across the way together with the other kids.

Along their way out, Emily looked around and whispered to Wu, "Santa, I want a pink unicorn with rainbow hair…" she then skipped off. "And I want a racecar with hotrod flames," Brian whispered right after. Wu just blinked at them, surprised.

"Well that idea failed miserably…" Jay concluded, putting his hands on his hips and looked at the other boys in the room.

"No more 'surprise the once homeless kids because they're rabid monsters when it comes down to it', yes I shall make a note of that for next year," Misako nodded and went back to bed, feeling a headache coming on from her abrupt wake up call.

**Okay I was debating about this one, but decided, what the heck, it's stupid, so why not? I do have one last one I'm halfway done with of them ON Christmas... **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	12. Chapter 12

Though Lloyd had the appearance of an eighteen ear old, he was still very much the same twelve year old that everyone once knew and somewhat hated. This was because he was more or less the alarm clock on Christmas, just like when he was a toddler.

"WAKE UP; IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he started running around the entire monastery property, shouting it through every window until someone came out. It didn't take very long though for the kids to remember what day it was and ran out, just as excited.

Naturally he saved his parents for last, though he must have forgotten about his dad.

The blonde peeked into their room and had a grin of excitement as he ran in and jumped on the bed between them. "CHRISTMAS!" He yelled abruptly.

"WHA!" Garmadon nearly rolled off the bed and Misako jumped up from her nice sleep. "LLOYD!" they whined in unison. "Honey… it's eight am… I wanna sleep…" his mother groaned and went to lay back down.

"But you guys can't!" the green eyed ninja pouted, folding his arms.

His father pulled the covers over his head, "Lloyd… I have a hangover from last night… keep your voice down…"

It was obvious their son wasn't going to stop bugging them so they gave up and went inside where the others were forced awake as well. "Okay okay… fine… look for the ones with your name on it…" Misako yawned, telling the kids.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Emily walked over to Garmadon who was passed out again on the couch, poking his shoulder to see if he would respond to her.

Misako shook her head, "Well sweetie… he had too much to drink and let's leave it at that…"

Jay gave Nya a little box shyly, "Uh… here Nya, this is what I got for you…" he swallowed. "I ordered it special…"

The seventeen year old girl smiled and tore the paper off and lifted the box lid, "Oh Jay…" she picked it up by the chain, "This is amazing! I love it!" she hugged him tightly. "Oh gosh…" she shook her head, "This must have cost like… a fortune…" she let him hook it on for her. "Here, I got this for you," she smiled and gave him another box. "In fact, I gave you guys all something," she gave another one to Cole, Kai, and Zane, and something else to Lloyd.

The four boys opened first, each pulling out something different. Jay; a blue sweater with a zigzag design, Cole; a brown sweater with elbow pads, Zane; a light blue sweater vest with snowflakes across the center, and Kai opened to find a neat brown suit tucked in with a new tie. "Thought you guys would like some new clothes," she smiled. "We are teachers after all".

"Aw, thanks sis," Kai hugged her. "I think you matched the personalities perfectly," he chuckled, looking at Zane's sweater vest.

Lloyd dug into his gift bag and pulled out a familiar looking black sweater with the skeletal ribcage on it and a green number five. "Wait… this looks like it would fit me…" he blinked. "But… mine's too… Nya… where'd you get this?" he held it up more.

"I made it… I uh… I knew you loved that old thing so I figured… since you grew up so fast, hey, why not make one you can where now?" she smiled. "Did I get everything right?" her hands fiddled together, worried if he would like it or not.

The blonde nodded with a growing smile, "This is perfect!" he slipped it on over his pajamas. "Now… since Jay got you the pendant… the rest of us kind of chipped in for something _really _nice for you… Kai? Would you do the honors?"

Her older brother pulled out a big box and she blinked, looking at it. "Oh… what did you all pay for!? What is…?" she opened it and stopped midsentence. "Guys… I saw this dress in the window of Sakura and Camellia… this was a hundred and fifty dollars…" she held up the red and maroon dress that came with a pair of tights and a waist sash along with a gold buckle.

"Oh just say you like it," her brother rolled his eyes. "It was no big deal since you always go out of your way for us…"

"Yea, there was only one of its kind and I saw you were looking at it when we went to the mall on Black Friday," Cole nodded. "Kai's right, don't worry about it". Nya could help but cover her face, shaking her head; they were just too nice when they wanted to be.

"Hey… Mel… aren't you guys gonna open your stuff?" Zane blinked, looking at the girl with the bloodshot eyes and dark circles under her eyes. He tried waving his hand in front of her eyes but there was no response.

Michaela shook her head and opened hers for her. "Hey! Sis… you got something cool…" she waved the object in front of the older's face.

"What the hell is a tablet?" she mumbled, blinking out of her daze.

"Sort of a mini computer in several ways… it's touch screen," Lloyd answered the question. "And it's also for your other siblings to use my mom said… so don't hog it…"

Jean and Chase opened up the remote control helicopter Jay had gotten for them and quickly occupied themselves with that. By the time the younger kids had opened everything, they went into the loft and Garmadon had woken up at last, "What… what happened?!" he looked around. "You guys opened stuff without me!?"

"It's noon… we weren't going to wait on you…" Misako gave him a mug of coffee. "Now here…" passed him something else. "And don't worry… I didn't open what you got me yet if that makes you feel any better".

He sat up and looked at her before opening it. "A… scrapbook… okay…" he slowly said.

"You're supposed to open it you idiot, I spent the entire month working on it while you were busy… and… it's literally everything from kids to well… all of our friends and stuff when we were ninja ourselves…" she sat back. "Now… I can't possibly imagine what you got me…" she went to open the strange cardboard box that wasn't even sealed.

"You got me; I got you lingerie," he joking said. She smacked his shoulder. "Okay okay, I'm kidding… it's from Lloyd too by the way…"

"Well it's certainly heavy…" She eyed him with a frown and opened up the package. "…" she stared down at it and covered her face like what Nya did earlier. "I don't believe you…"

Nina waddled over and peered in the box as well and started meowing loudly like she was happy. A white cat stuck its head out of the box and looked around curiously. It jumped out and curled up on the couch between the couple.

"What with Nina finding her way back home… Well, it was Lloyd and Wu's idea…" he chuckled. "He doesn't have a name… so you pick it his name too".

She held up the white tabby and tilted her head and he did the same before giving a yawn that made his whole mouth stretch wide, "Okay then…" she tapped her foot, "We'll call you Leo… you like that kitty?" she scratched behind his ear. "Where were you keeping him this whole time?" she asked.

"In the girls' room," he stroked Nina who purred. "I'm surprised they were able to hide him so well…"

"Where is your brother anyways?" Misako looked around with a frown.

* * *

><p>"Cole! Come on we're not in sync!" Kai looked back from his guitar controller at the one sitting down with the drum pads, trying to keep in rhythm with everyone else.<p>

"I'm trying Kai!" the gray eyed one snapped.

_"Ninja-Go-Go, everybody with me Go-Go, never gonna stop, No-no, nobody's gonna stop us now!"_

"The song's almost over!" Jay shouted, "We can make it back! Keep your eyes on the screen Kai!" the blue one clicked the buttons on the base's neck controller.

Lloyd, Nya, and Wu just laughed at the way they played. For Christmas, Lloyd's parents had gotten him the new base controller and the Sitar Legend 3-Ultimate edition with an exclusive song pack the boys were playing nonstop. "You guys are terrible oh my gosh," he saw the screen read "Fail".

"Psh… you try playing this thing!" Cole threw the drumsticks across the room angrily.

"I have Cole…" the green eyed one yawned, lounging back in his seat next to him. "Come on, I want a turn now… you guys have been playing for over an hour with _my _new game…"

Cole scooted to the side, "Be my guest kid…"

"Hey I know…" Nya looked at Wu, "What if we played against them?" she glanced back at her brother and friends, "If we win, you get to sit outside and watch the kids at recess for a whole month… and put them to bed…" she looked across the room. "Darreth! What do you say to that? Wanna be on our team!?" The brown ninja quickly ran over to take them up on the offer.

The four ninja seemed to debate it at first, but liked the idea because if they one, which would be for sure, they wouldn't have to deal with the little brats for a month at the hardest times of the day. They looked to Zane who just shrugged. "It sounds like a good reward to me…"

"Then it's on!" Kai pointed to his little sister. "But we get to pick the song!"

"Anyone you want!" Lloyd leaned in, smirking at the pathetic challenge.

"Weekend Whip on hard!" the red ninja jabbed a finger at him, "You can go first!"

"Be my pleasure-"

"OW MY HAIR!" the five boys looked in the direction of Torrin, who's long brown curls were knotted up in the helicopter the boys were playing with. Mel and Victor looked like zombies playing on the tablet and the younger girls were playing around with the new Legos and dolls they got.

Isaiah and Arnold were laughing at her pain though and Cole stood over them, "You both are little monsters…" he knelt down and tried to untangle her hair from the mechanism as carefully as possible.

Well it wasn't a perfect Christmas, what with getting drunk, the ugly sweaters, and the loud ruckus that came with a family this big, but it was still a nice one let alone the first all together. The gold ninja couldn't ask for a better family than this, even if it meant they were all pains in the butt to each other.

**And thus we conclude this silly tale of a dysfunctional family of ninjas. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! **

**~Mar**


End file.
